mesozoica_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Allosaurus
v Allosaurus Allosaurus was once the most successful and widespread across the Morrison Formation in the United States of America, with specimens also possibly unearthed in Tanzania's Tendaguru formation and Portugal's Lourinhã formation. Allosaurus is a large therapod with a distinctive narrow head with a pair of crests above its eyes, presumably for display purposes during courtship. Allosaurus lived alongside many large sauropods such as Apatosaurus and Diplodocus, the armored Stegosaurus, smaller ornithopods such as Dryosaurus and smaller carnivores such as Ceratosaurus, so there was no shortage of prey. It has long been debated whether or not Allosaurus hunted in pairs or packs to bring down large prey. Alone or in packs, Allosaurus is a dangerous predator. The hunting tactics of Allosaurus most likely involved ambush for smaller prey or when hunting the large sauropods, using fear tactics; driving the rest of the herd away from a weak or slow individual to separate them. Allosaurus' bite was not as strong as the later tyrannosaurids, and used its upper jaw like a hatchet, dealing savage blows to prey. Allosaurus is part of the allosauridea family, a successful group of the therapods that lived from the Middle Jurassic to the Late Cretaceous and included several branches, including the enormous Carcharodontosauridae which included Carcharodontosaurus, Giganotosaurus and Concavenator, the neovenatoridae which includes Neovenator and Australovenator and the primitive metriacanthosauridae, which included Sinraptor, Metriacanthosaurus and Yangchuanosaurus. Allosaurus has long since been a popular dinosaur. For a while it was considered the largest carnivore until 1905 when Tyrannosaurus was discovered, but even this did not diminish Allosaurus' popularity and it is still widely known and familiar to many, thanks to its distinctive appearance, large size and fossil abundance. The Allosaurus will make a notable entry into any park focusing on the Jurassic Period or any carnivore themed area. Dinopedia Entry Allosaurus lived 155 to 150 million years ago during the late Jurassic Period, as the most abundant large predator and the lion of it’s time. Allosaurus prey on large herbivorous dinosaurs and sometimes even other predators if given the chance. It has been observed that Allosaurus is a very social creature, and hunts in packs. They attacks both small and large prey by ambush, using its upper jaw like a hatchet. Allosaurus have two horns above their eyes that are brightly coloured to attract mates and intimidate competitors. AlloFamily.jpg Allosaurus' History in Mesozoica Allosaurus was in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis and featured in an episode of BBC's Walking with Dinosaurs, making the want for this dinosaur at an all time high for the fans. On June 18, 2015, the model for Allosaurus was first shown to the public. The next Allosaurus was a fan skin posted by the official Mesozica Facebook Page on June 29, 2015, nicknamed the "Iron Hunter" skin, although it is unknown if this skin will be in the game. On July 13, 2015, another skin for the Allosaurus was revealed, which had the Allosaurus half covered in blue. During early testing, the Allosaurus was added to the kickstarter test game, which also featured Stegosaurus and Gallimimus. As the Kickstarter animals were becoming finished, a new Allosaurus skin was added by a backer on April 27, 2016. Size Charts AlloSize.jpg Skins Allosaurus.JPG AllosaurusRoyal.JPG AllosaurusBacker.JPG AllosaurusWhite.jpg AllosaurusBlue.JPG AllosaurusDark.jpg AllosaurusDown.JPG PurpleAllo.jpg AlloBrown.jpg AllosaurusBlank.JPG AcroAlloFight.jpg AllosaurusVStegosaurus.JPG Category:Carnivore Category:Late Jurassic Category:United States Category:Dinosaur Category:Theropod Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Category:InGen's List Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Category:Robert's Models Category:Africa Category:Europe Category:Jurassic Category:Portugal Category:North America Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Category:Morrison Formation Category:Lourinhã Formation Category:Allosaurs Category:1869 discoveries Category:Tendaguru Category:Tanzania Category:Transitional forms Category:Carnosaurs Category:Walking with Monsters Category:Jurassic World Evolution Category:Jurassic Fight Club